I Trust You
by True China Sorrows
Summary: I am all alone. As always. Relationships always end in hurt, but, I trust you.
1. The Irresistible Proposal

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Tokyo Mew Mew belongs to Reika Yoshida and Mia Ikumi, I think…

**I Trust You**

_Even now, this smile is all I have, but it's fake…_

She stares into the mirror, unable to even smile. She hasn't smiled at anyone all day. She can't even smile to herself. She sighs, deep and long. She knows that the hollowness won't end. Her fingers gently _tap_ on her arm. She releases her mask. The confusion is evident. She doesn't know what happened.

_"Attack!" Ichigo screamed, racing along the street. "Now! Attack now!"_

_She moved at once. The Chimera was fast - extraordinarily so. She struck one. It flailed. It fell._

_Then it was gone._

_The voices were grating and shrill. There was not the slightest leniency to their wrath._

She pushed away from the vanity. The mirror bumped the wall. Behind her the door slammed. She stormed, her footfalls echoing. Their lingering sounds were all the companionship that she had. Her hand snatched at her shirt above her heart. It _hurt_. It stung. She had spent too long trying to ignore it, overcome it and push it away.

The ache could she silenced, she thought; she hoped. If such a relief existed it was beyond her reach.

For the first time in years tears threatened to crowd her eyes. The abject loneliness of her childhood returned to haunt her once more. She continued walking, not caring to fight back, not caring about being seen.

She bumped into someone. Her stride faltered. She was silent: no apology given, no notice taken. She continued walking at that easy pace for a long, long time. The mild drizzle had no effect whatsoever.

By the time she re-surfaced to reality she found the elevator door opening to her right. An elderly business man strode in and the doors drifted closed. She shook her head in disbelief but the hollowness remained prevailent.

!

The bag slumped into a heap of glossy leather and shimmery straps. She stared, wide eyed, arms quivering with hands frozen stiff and numb fingers. He drew away, then. Their lips parted and a flurry of confused butterflies took flight.

He laughed, embracing her gently. "We won't have to be alone again!"

She shuddered, stammering. "What do you want...?"

He frowned and leaned back. "You haven't apologised yet, Miss Fujiwara. I went all that way to see you too!"

She stiffened. He sounded hurt. It was a game. It _had_ to be. Everything was a joke to him.

The urge to cry was stronger than ever. This time she fought it. She wouldn't appear weak in front of an enemy. Then, however, he kissed her cheek, erasing a stray tear. She knew the act was lost.

"I'm leaving," he whispered close to her ear. "Let's start a new team. What do you say? It would be me and you. No more loneliness. We wouldn't let each other down."

She stared. She hadn't thought of him as the romantic type. He seemed to be too much of a fool for that. She had even considered him to be the 'player' type: it seemed to suit him.

She gasped quietly. She was smiling. She could feel the tug at the corners of her mouth. She didn't know the last time that she truly, wholeheartedly smiled.

They would be traitors. It was his idea. He would accept her as that. She realised then that it was what she wanted - acceptance. Perhaps she even wanted love. Acceptance, in the meanwhile, would do.

She took his hand and he summoned one of his portals.

"I trust you, even if it is stupid," she whispered too low for him to hear for fear of breaking the perfection of the moment. "I trust you even if you play me, Kisshu."

**Author's Note Two:** Yes, I know there isn't an Author's Note One. The original version of this story - truly horrendous though it was - did not have a note for this chapter. This was one of my first stories. I'm really happy to be doing this now. The chapters with an actual name have been edited. Please read only the chapters that I have edited.

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy this. I apologise if you are disappointed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Everything else goes their rightful, respected owners.

I Trust You

The Mews are crouched, hunched over and gasping for breath. This is probably the hardest fight they've ever been in. Then again, this is the first three way battle they've fought. They still don't understand why Zakuro just waltzed in one day and dropped a box on the table and left. None of them though, had ever thought it would be her uniform. Then again, none of them thought they'd be in a three way battle with the Cyniclons and Zakuro and Kisshu.

The Mews sigh dejectedly, barely touching the leftovers pastries and tea. No one had anything to say and the place was filled with an ominous silence. It wasn't particularly uncomfortable, but no one was happy about the day. Zakuro hadn't just left them for the enemy, she planned out a strategy that meant imminent defeat for them, and no one knew why.

"Zakuro?" Kisshu frowns. "Daijoubu?"

"Hai," she replies, her mood lightening after seeing him.

"Hmm, so that's why…" Pai sighs.

"I can't believe he'd go and do that!" Taruto yells, shaking his fists angrily. "So what're we gonna do about them?"

"Easy, we'll use their weakness against them, just like they did with us," Pai replies.

"Yea, but what _are_ their weaknesses?" Taruto whines.

"Each other," Pai replies.

"You!" Purin scowls. "What do you want?"

"We came to call a temporary truce," Pai replies.

"Oh yea, and why would we do that?" Ichigo snaps.

"We're getting our butts kicked and so are you. Who needs traitors anyways?" Taruto replies, grinning.

"We'll think about it," Ryou replies.

"What? Are you crazy, we can't trust them!" Minto growls.

"Well, we don't really have a choice," Keiichiro replies.

**Author's Note: Technically, this was supposed to be a two shot, but now that idea's out of the window. Sorry for not updating. Thanks for reminding me to continue **kisshufan4ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Everything else belongs to their rightful, respected owners.

I Trust You

"You were just setting us up, weren't you?" Minto sighs.

"No, that wouldn't benefit us," Pai replies.

"Right, well, we've done this three way and we've done this with an alliance between us… So _**WHY**_ can't we win?" Purin whines.

"Don't forget, Zakuro knows our tactics and how we fight, and Kisshu knows how you two work. It's only logical to say, that he's been planning this for a while and observing your strategies," Keiichiro replies.

"So then, what do we do?" Ichigo asks eagerly.

"It's simple. Keiichiro, you said they know our fighting style and your strategies. Maybe, if you let us strategize and you can co-ordinate our attacks, that might throw them off," Lettuce frowns, deep in concentration.

"Then we have a plan," Pai replies.

* * *

"Go Chimera Anima!"

Ichigo leaps back from a particularly dangerous scaled creature with wings. Whilst Minto, Purin and Taruto are trying to fight off a locust type creature with fangs and fur. Looking around, Ichigo can't recognise any of those creatures. You don't really have to think about it; even when they infuse humans, they turn into some kind of animal form that's recognisable. These ones are different somehow.

A large puff of smoke comes rushing from a large creature Lettuce didn't see and the Mews manage to dodge it. Once it clears enough to see again, the park is in a mess. Everything looks like it's been burnt to a crisp, or melted into a puddle of hot liquid metal.

"Hey, where'd they go?" Purin asks.

"Just great! We listen to you and we're still nowhere with this problem!" Minto snaps.

"Do you know any animals that can breathe fire?" Lettuce frowns.

Her answer is a unanimous silence. No one can the right words for what just happened. The creatures are gone and there's no sign of Zakuro or Kisshu. In fact, Zakuro and Kisshu had been missing the entire time! That, or they're just pulling the strings from behind the scenes. Like a puppet master.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Everything else goes to their rightful, respected owners.

I Trust You

"I can't believe they haven't worked it out yet," Kisshu grins, his arms around her shoulder.

"Hmm, I never thought they'd overlook such a simple strategy," Zakuro replies, leaning back into him.

The small clear orb on the table in front of them clearly shows the distressed Mews and Cyniclons argue over whose fault it is. None of them noticing Masha's eyes glowing red and recording everything they're saying. Kisshu laughs at as Minto grabs Masha and still no one notices. He kisses Zakuro's hair.

"This is great!" he laughs. "We're together, we're winning and we haven't been found. I can't think of anything better."

"Thanks," Zakuro smiles. "I'm glad that I came with you."

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry that it's so short and I'm keeping you waiting for very little. Thanks to ****kisshufan4ever**** for continually reviewing and ****mew-serene**** for pointing out that I may have made some mistakes with my grammar; I'll look into that tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5 Indecision

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Everything else belongs to their rightful, respected owners.

I Trust You

The Mews are slouched over a table and some sweet, sticky cakes and tea, but no one moves. For once, even Pai and Taruto are out of words; plans and strategies. Keiichiro and Ryou are leaning against the wall, thinking over the day's battle, and loss. Unlike the last times, it had been close. In a way, it was a success. They had defeated one of Zakuro and Kisshu's Chimera Anima. That was a first, but they didn't even know how they did it, and once again, the deadly duo was nowhere in sight.

Zakuro, it seems, has vanished off the face of the planet and joined Kisshu for only they know why. Guilt was filling the Mews over why she had left. They couldn't think of anything and they were losing sleep over it. Whilst, Pai and Taruto were losing sleep over how Kisshu could actually beat them. It was making absolutely no sense to any of them.

Keiichiro and Ryou hadn't processed what was left of the Chimera yet, it was kind of hard to want to do anything. Everything that was happening was so disheartening. There was only one solution that they could come to, and no one liked it. The only way to stand a chance against them, is if they replaced Zakuro. Of course, that was only a last resort. Wasn't it?

**Author's Note: This is an important announcement. I might meld this with another Tokyo Mew Mew fanfiction I had planned. The story may also become a little bit more **_**dark and scientific**_**, and the chapters may be getting a bit longer from here on out. Thank you for your attention, and my apologies for keeping you waiting for something so short; I promise I'll have another uploaded by tonight or tomorrow.**


	6. Chapter 6 Decision

Disclaimer: I won nothing but the plot. Everything else goes to their rightful, respected owners. Oh, wait, I own Miyu.

I Trust You

"Okay, bye Miyu!" a girl smiles before running off.

Miyu just sighs and shakes her head, if only the poor girl had realised that her house, where she's been living her entire life, was the other way. She laughs quietly and continues walking down the streets towards her favourite café. It slowly rises up out from the distance and she smiles, but it doesn't quite reach her eyes.

Once there, she walks in and immediately notices the lack of happiness in the air. The waitresses are slouched over and moving at snail speed with their heads down and, of course, bumping into things. It's almost no wonder that the place is much, much quieter. She could almost laugh at the state of the waitresses, but keeps her supposedly sick sense of humour out of it.

Keiichiro jerks upright and stares at the bleeping monitor of the old computer. Pai, Taruto and Ryou notice it as well. The strange symbols keep popping back onto the screen tell them only one thing. Pai frowns, thinking of how the Mews would react, but not particularly caring either way. Taruto on the other hand is catching flies with his jaw hanging on the ground; the look in his eyes is almost screaming _'I'm hypnotized'_.

"Ryou," Keiichiro begins.

"Just take this as a sign," Ryou replies, wearing a perfect poker face. "I'll go inform the girls."

"What do these signs mean?" Taruto frowns.

"It means, Zakuro's about to be replaced," Keiichiro replies bitterly.

A**uthor's Note: Dun, dun, dun. Wow, cliff hanger. Do you think they'll really go through with it? How will the Mews react? Will their shaky alliance with the Cyniclons hold?**

**I really have no idea; I'm just making it up as I go along. I hope this is a little better and if there's anything anyone doesn't like, I'll start a poll on whether to keep it or not, if someone helps me figure out how to make a poll. As for now, Sayonara.**


	7. Chapter 7 Error

Disclaimer: I own only the plot and Miyu. Everything else goes to their rightful, respected owners.

I Trust You

"_**WHAT!"**_ Ichigo roars.

"We've got a replacement for Zakuro," Ryou replies.

"No, impossible… Zakuro's a member of the team, you can't just stick a stranger in with us and call her team member never mind Zakuro's replacement!" Minto stutters.

"How do we know we can trust her though?" Lettuce frowns.

"How did you know you could trust each other at the start?" Ryou deadpans.

The silence is more than enough to answer his question. Slowly, one by one, they seem to be mentally preparing themselves for the new formation of their, no, the team. It's only theirs if it's them and Zakuro.

"This is too early!" Purin moans. "You said this was a last resort!"

"It is," Ryou snaps. "We keep losing to them and we have no idea what we're dealing with. You've been given more than enough chances to deal with this on your own."

* * *

Mist shrouds the café scene and Zakuro leans back from the crystal ball. Her eyes are unusually intent, even for her. Her brow is furrowed in deep concentration as the images keep flashing through her mind.

"Kisshu, I'm going out for a while," she calls over her shoulder before turning to two cupboard like doors.

The sun shines brightly outside, even more so when in contrast to the inside of the hideout. Zakuro's deeply intent eyes are fixed solely on the café. Her pace is slow and relaxed, nothing to arise suspicion as she moves. She seems safe and relaxed, but there's something about her that radiates a kind of danger. An almost feral side to her, almost as though she's letting her inner wolf take control.

**Author's Note: I think that's a record for getting the next chapter out. Of this story anyway. I'm sorry if this is a bit dark, but watching Sweeney Todd will put you in a darker frame of mind. If this sucks then I blame my lack of caffeine or whatever it is. Morning, morning, snooze time. Bye.**


	8. Chapter 8 Envy?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Miyu. Everything else goes to their rightful, respected owners.

I Trust You

"This is Fujita, Miyu," Keiichiro sighs, signalling to the girl beside him. "She's your new team member."

Minto's eyes shoot daggers straight at Miyu and the others won't even look at her. Miyu shrinks back, clasping her hands in front of herself as if trying to create a wall between them. Ryou sighs at them.

"Listen, you're new and you're stuck with each other. I don't care if you hate each other, just do what you're supposed to," Ryou mutters.

Just as Minto is about to protest, the doors swing open. Almost all the jaws in the room drop to the floor as Zakuro crosses the threshold. Her eyes are darkened with an undying rage. She strides in and stops in front of the Mews. At the opposite side of the room, the Cyniclons meet her glare with a similar one of their own.

"Zakuro!" Minto smiles. "You're back!"

"Urusei," Zakuro snarls.

She turns to Miyu and looks her over. She wrinkles her nose in disgust. Miyu just stands and watches Zakuro with as much intent as Zakuro had shown before entering. Zakuro turns to Ryou and Keiichiro, smirking triumphantly.

"With a team like this, it's no wonder that you're failing so miserably," she turns on her heel and leaves without even a backward glance.

"Zakuro!" Minto gasps, but doesn't move to stop her.

"You asked me to wait because replacing her was a last resort, what do you think now?" Ryou asks.

**Author's Note: Okay, this has gone from a one-shot, to an attempted two-shot and now I'm not even going to guess how long this might be. It's kind of gone completely off course, but it's all good. I hope you're enjoying this so far and thank you for your time. Good bye.**


	9. Chapter 9 Trapped

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Miyu. Everything else goes to their rightful, respected owners.

I Trust You

"This isn't going well," Miyu mutters, staring at the Chimera in front of her.

Long fangs stretch to the ground and a messy array of fur are all that's visible of the new Chimera. The others are keeping the Mews and Cyniclons very busy. This one though seems to be different from the others, more fierce and merciless. Then, they just disappear.

"Ahaha!" Kisshu laughs, smirking down at them. "Well, some people just can't catch a break. Poor you, but congrats on the new member, I think you're doing worse!"

"Hey!" Ichigo yells. "Get back here!"

Suddenly, a flash of purple light blinds them and creates a small, but deep ditch in front of Ichigo. They look up to the source, the top of a street light.

"Zakuro!" Purin gasps.

Said person glares down at them. Her whip in hand, she leaps and backflips in mid-air before landing and running off. Immediately the others follow her, hoping to find their hideout or something useful. They follow her to the dead end of an alley way, when the light disappears. They turn around to face a brick wall from where they entered. A louder thud sounds from the slab of pure concrete dropped on top of the box they're now trapped in.

"Zakuro!" the Mews yell.

The only answer though, is the faint, but ominous echo. Ichigo digs into her pocket and flips open her mobile, illuminating the dark space.

Suddenly a flash of light bursts from one of the walls. It shows Zakuro and Kisshu staring at them, not particularly happy.

"You've fallen for our trap, I would've thought you were smarter," Kisshu taunts.

"I suppose you've been wondering what kind of Chimera you've been fighting since it comes into no known categories," Zakuro says monotonously. "They're Hymera. An animal hybrid infusion with Chimera Anima."

"Ahaha! You can mix fifty species into one, but with this it seems that less is more," Kisshu grins.

"If you were smarter, you might have noticed that Miyu is missing. It's not our problem, but you should spend your time thinking about it," Zakuro states.

**Author's Note: I did say that it might be getting longer, which it is. The Hymera thing is kind of really out there, if you don't like I could easily remove it. Plus, I think the rating might have to go up, but that's just me. The next one is also the first one, besides chapter one where I finally have a pre-thought idea of what will happen. Hope you can stand the wait. Thanks for your time, bye.**


	10. Chapter 10 Ally?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Miyu. Everything else goes to their rightful, respected owners.

I Trust You

"Zakuro!" Ichigo yells in the now pitch black room.

"Need some help?" Taruto asks, grinning.

"How did you find us?" Lettuce asks.

"It's simple," Pai mutters. "Your screams can be heard all over the city."

"Yea, well you try being stuck in a black box!" Minto snaps.

Miyu sighs and stares out to the sun set over the sea. Her right hand clutches her left arm, even though she's the only Mew with no injuries. Her eyes are clouded and seem over millions of miles away. Slowly, she stands and turns, heading back to the city.

"Help!" Taruto yells. "We're trapped! Let us out!"

"So, this is what you humans call tempting fate," Pai mutters.

"Well, it should've been obvious that Kisshu would trap you guys here too," Minto protests.

"Urusei!" Taruto snarls.

Something crumbles and falls inside the box and they look up to see a small hole. More of the wall crumbles and reveals Miyu standing, hunched over and using her attacks to break them out.

"Miyu!" Keiichiro smiles.

"Do you trust her now?" Ryou smirks.

With a final shuddering movement, the wall collapses and the bright sunlight pours in.

"Sunlight?" Purin mumbles.

"That's odd, I thought it was nearly night time," Minto yawns.

"Um, well, you see, it was…" Miyu mumbles, staring at her feet.

"You left us in there overnight!" Minto screams.

"Um, well, I did try looking for you, but it was hard. It was getting dark too, so, I um… I'm sorry," Miyu whispers.

"And we're supposed to trust her?" Taruto snaps.

The bickering fades into the background for Miyu as her bangs hide her smirk and the dark glint in her eyes.

**Author's Note: Well, isn't that interesting? Can Miyu be trusted or is she just bipolar(?)? The stuck in the box thing, for people who haven't quite realised is just an automatic trap set for the Cyniclons. Technically, you can pop in, or whatever they do, you just can't pop back out. So, the next one is almost ready. I'm sorry to keep you waiting, I've been working on **Songs Of Life **and** _Symphonic Dance_**, Thanks for your time.**


	11. Chapter 11 Enemy?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Miyu. Everything else goes to their rightful, respected owners.

I Trust You

"Again?" Purin groans, staring at the masses of Chimera.

A loud croaked hissing creature races for them. The black fangs are almost indistinguishable in the matted, mud covered fur. Miyu shakes her head in disappointment, before running towards it. Her weapon is a blade held a metre from her arm by some steel.

"How did you do that?" Lettuce frowns.

"I did what I did," Miyu replies. "If I did something right, or something wrong, I just did it. It's over now, so just move on."

"Wow, she's a grump," Ichigo mutters.

"Yea, she kind of reminds of Zakuro in that way," Purin frowns.

Miyu frowns as she walks away, able to hear everything they're saying. She blinks a tear or two out of her eyes before she turns downtown. It's not long before she reaches her apartment and when she does, she goes straight to the most unusual room. The moment she enters she presses some keys on a pad that automatically lock the door. In front of her is a state of the art computer. The way it's made make it appear to be years ahead of its time…

**Author's Note: Sorry it's so short. I'm going through the worst writer's block. I want to thank ****kisshufan4ever**** and ****mew-serene****, if it weren't for readers like you, this would probably be on Hiatus. Thanks for your attention. Bye.**


	12. Chapter 12 Confusion

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Miyu. Everything else goes to their rightful, respected owners.

I Trust You

"Miyu!" Minto snaps.

"Quit whining and calm down," Taruto mutters.

"Let's see, we're under attack and we're missing a Mew… I should be calm?-" Minto screeches.

A flash of purple light goes unnoticed as the Mews try to ignore Minto. Another flash of light follows, but this one is bleeds a crimson trail, it lands behind some bushes.

"Right, so we're under attack which is why we don't have time to be stressed, but we have time to argue?" Purin murmurs, confused.

They're interrupted by a laugh coming from the sky.

"Kisshu," Pai mutters.

"Good to see you too, but where's that little pest of yours?" Kisshu grins.

"Miyu's not here, not that it's any of your business!" Ichigo snaps.

"Oh, but she is," Kisshu grins before disappearing.

A loud screech reverberates around the area as a Chimera falls. Unlike the others, this one dissipates into trails of golden dust.

"Miyu!" Lettuce smiles.

They're all shocked by the glare she directs to them. She leaps over to them, but shoves past them. Curious, they follow her down to the Ryou's 'lab'. Miyu walks straight over to it and glares at them one last time before her hand glides over and presses a sequence of buttons. Immediately, the screen flashes red, and before the Mews can do anything, she turns to them.

"You asked whether I could be trusted, here is your answer," a puff of red smoke bursts from the ground and when it clears, she's long gone.

"Miyu!" Purin gasps.

**Author's Note: Well, they're in even more trouble now. I **_**did**_** finish this and I **_**was**_** going to upload it, but my internet access just cut off. Again. I'm sorry for that, but it's been happening more and more often with this **_**supersupersuper**_** Scottish weather. I will have more chapters written for when things like this happen, so it might be a period of nothing and then a whole lot. Thanks for your time. Bye.**


	13. Chapter 13 Answers

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Miyu and Megumi. Everything else goes to their rightful, respected owners.

I Trust You

"Not bad Miyu," Zakuro almost smiles, sitting in a throne like chair.

"It's done. We're finished, I have no debt to you anymore," Miyu hisses.

Zakuro waves her hand nonchalantly. "Be gone then,"

"How do you think they'll accept this?" Kisshu asks.

"They won't accept her," Zakuro replies, watching Miyu intently.

"I told you we couldn't trust her!" Minto snaps, eyes blazing.

"Fine, you're right, but we had to see," Ryou replies, irked.

The doors open and Miyu walks towards them. Her face is grim and, for insurance, she's brought her friend with her.

"Megumi, why don't you go to the kitchen?" Miyu asks, a dangerous undertone to her voice.

The girl goes immediately, without hesitation or a single backwards thought.

"We need to talk," Miyu states, turning back to them.

"What's there to talk about, _traitor_?" Minto asks, her voice sugar sweet.

"Aren't you interested in the least as to why you haven't been able to defeat Zakuro and Kisshu's Chimera? Or maybe, you just don't want this little game of cat and mouse to end. After all, it takes two to tango, right, Miss Prima Donna." Miyu smiles.

"We know already! They're Hymera," Minto glares. "And I don't tango!"

"And, I'm able to defeat them no problem… Maybe, because even as a Mew, my weapon is different from yours?" Miyu suggests innocently.

"What do you mean, Miyu?" Keiichiro frowns.

"Oh, I thought it would be obvious. You see, you infused me with DNA from an a Acinonyx Jubatis, commonly known as a Cheetah. A few days before that, Zakuro Itoko infused me with the DNA of a Canis Simensis, the Simien Fox. I guess that makes me a Mew hybrid," Miyu shrugs and turns away. "If you want to know more, then come find me."

**Author's Note: Well, this is completely going off track again, so I have no idea what's going to happen next. Oh, and Itoko means cousin. Thanks for your attention and time. Ja ne.**


	14. Chapter 14 Mystery

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Miyu. Everything else goes to their rightful, respected owners.

I Trust You

"That little-" Kisshu growls.

"Calm down. Knowing is of little help if they don't know what to do with the information," Zakuro replies.

"Keiichiro, what are supposed to do?" Purin asks. "We don't even know where Miyu lives."

"Don't be silly," Ryou interrupts. "She's like Zakuro, she likes having the upper hand. Miyu's somewhere close and somewhere we've been before. She's just waiting for us to figure out where."

"No wonder she said this was a game of cat and mouse," Taruto sighs.

"Having difficulty?" a voice asks.

They turn and glare at Kisshu, who just laughs.

"It's nice to see you to," he smirks. "I am here with a peace offering though."

"A peace offering?" Minto snaps. "You kidnapped Zakuro and brainwashed her and now you-"

"What are you talking about?" Ryou asks.

"I thought this was going to be simple," Zakuro mutters. "It's obvious that we're both in trouble, Ryou."

"Miyu's more powerful than us," Kisshu grumbles, then his face brightens. "Bye."

He and Zakuro just leave.

"What was that about?" Lettuce frowns.

"That was their peace offering," Keiichiro replies. "They won't be attacking whilst Miyu, who's more powerful than their Hymera is out there. That would be a waste of their resources and time."

"So, they want us to do their dirty work?" Taruto asks, seething with anger.

"In so many words, yes," Pai says.

"Where have you been?" Ichigo asks, suspicion lacing her voice.

"I've been going over everywhere we ever had a battle. It's most likely that Miyu will at one of those places. I just need to find out what places have held important battles for you," he replies.

**Author's Note: Right, is anyone else getting confused by this yet? I swear that there's a method to my madness and all of this is going to make sense. Of course if you're impatient, I suggest reading over again. I've placed a small hint in here for the future events in this fanfiction. Thanks for your attention. Bye.**


	15. Chapter 15 Unlucky

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Miyu. Everything else goes to their rightful, respected owners.

I Trust You

"Right, that's the most important," Ichigo says.

"Yea, that's where Zakuro brought us back and joined the team," Minto whispers.

"So, that's the most important place to you?" Pai mutters.

"The team was finally complete. So, yes, that's the most important," Ichigo says, sure of herself.

"Alright then, what're we waiting for?" Taruto grins.

"There's no one here," Purin sighs.

"Then we've got the wrong place," Keiichiro sighs.

"Is there anything she said that might lead us to her?" Lettuce asks.

"No, unfortunately, I haven't been able to pick out anything that would tell us," Keiichiro sighs.

"This is hopeless!" Taruto gasps, exasperated.

"Does this mean we'll have to go to every place we ever had a battle?" Ichigo groans.

"It seems that way," Pai replies, unhappily.

**Author's Note: Sorry, it's another short one. I can't think of how to make it longer unfortunately, and the next chapter might take a while, I've been neglecting my other incomplete fanfictions, sorry. Thanks for your attention. Bye.**


	16. Chapter 16 Games

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Miyu. Everything else goes to their rightful, respected owners.

I Trust You

"I hate you," Ichigo huffs, exhausted.

Pai glares at her half-heartedly because of his tiredness.

"That's it!" Purin whines. "We've been all over the city and she's not anywhere. I say we give up and go home."

"Me too, I'm exhausted," Taruto groans.

"Oh, good, you're back," Ryou mutters, he holds up a piece of paper. "While we were out, someone decided to break in and leave a little note for you guys."

"A note?" Lettuce sighs.

"Read it," Ryou mutters.

* * *

_Dearest Enemies,_

_Don't you just find things are so much easier if done correctly? I would have suspected that you would find me, but alas, you weren't quite there yet. I assure you though, you will find me. In order to do so though, you will need to follow a few set instructions._

_You will come to where you suspect I am, only when you have worked it out and __not__ just hazarded some random guess._

_If you're too dumb to work it out, then replay everything I have said to you and you may luck out._

_Failure is not an option._

_I hope this helped you Mews, Cyniclons. This is farewell, but you needn't fear, you will see me again._

_Miyu_

_

* * *

_

"Well, I hate her more now," Minto scowls. "Who does she think she is, just telling us what to do. Acting so high and mighty!"

"Actually, she's holding all the cards unfortunately. We have to listen, and obey," Keiichiro replies, somewhat nervous.

"Where are you going Minto?" Purin whines.

"To the person with all of the answers. I'm going to find Zakuro," Minto replies, deadly serious.

**Author's Note: Mwahahaha. Oh boy, that's just embarrassing actually. Oh, yes, this chapter will be the last for a ****while****. Unfortunately, some health problems I've had for over the past year are getting worse, so for a while this is goodbye. It does pain me to prolong your wait and stop writing this, but I have more important things to concentrate on. Once again, I'm sorry, and thanks for reading this so far and hopefully I'll get back to this, and you, soon. Bye.**

**(Also, nothing can change the current Hiatus status of this fanfiction until I get better).**


	17. Chapter 17 Answers Or Questions?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Miyu. Everything else goes to their rightful, respected owners.

I Trust You

"Minto, what makes you think I'll help you?" Zakuro asks, standing in the shadows of trees.

"You want our help, because Miyu's a threat to you too. So help us catch her!" Minto gasps, exhausted.

"Tell your allies to stop hiding and come out," Zakuro nods to some bushes.

The Mews sigh and step out onto the path. The Cyniclons follow and glower at the ground.

"There, happy? Now, please, tell us Zakuro!" she pleads.

"Tell me, where was the most important battle held?" Zakuro asks.

"When you joined. You completed the team, but we already tried that," Ichigo replies.

"If you came up with an answer like that, I'm not surprised you can't find her. What did she last say to you Minto?" Zakuro frowns, already bored.

"Well, um…" Minto replies.

"She said she was a Mew hybrid," Keiichiro replies.

"No, she said that to you. I asked what the last thing was she said to Minto," Zakuro snaps. "Forget it, you're not worth helping."

"Wait! Zakuro!" Purin yells, but Zakuro's already gone.

**Author's Note: I'm BACK! Sorry to keep you waiting. I've missed writing this… Oh, but I can see the end of this fanfiction happening soon. That's a shame… Hope you'll stick around.**


	18. Chapter 18 Found You

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Miyu. Everything else goes to their rightful, respected owners.

I Trust You

"Hmm," Lettuce sighs.

"Nothing?" Ichigo asks.

"I can't remember what she said…"Purin groans, rubbing her head.

"It takes two to tango," Minto replies.

"Wow, how'd you remember that?" Lettuce asks.

"I didn't forget. That little smart mouthed-… I don't tango," Minto growls.

"Well, I can't see how that's going to help," Lettuce sighs.

"… Uh, oh!" Purin gasps, smiling. "She said something about a cat and a mouse, I think."

"You're a genius Purin!" Keiichiro smiles.

"Huh?" Purin frowns, confused. "Not that I don't appreciate the comment, but why?"

"Ichigo, remember your first battle?" Ryou asks. "The first Chimera you faced. The rat."

"What are we waiting around here for then?" Taruto grins.

"I can't believe how cold it got," Ichigo shivers.

"I can't believe how you didn't realise where Miyu was sooner," Pai states.

"Yea, like you remembered!" Ichigo snaps.

"They weren't here then Ichigo. It was just Kisshu then," Lettuce murmurs.

"Oh," comes the quiet reply.

_Welcome Mew, Cyniclons… I knew we'd meet again…_

**Author's Note: And that's a wrap for now. Fortunately, for me, I think I'm the hang of these cliff hanger things. That's a bit too bad for you though. Of course, leading up to the end should be worth the wait, and since we're so close to the end… What would you think of a sequel? Bye.**


	19. Chapter 19 Danger

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Miyu. Everything else goes to their rightful, respected owners.

I Trust You_

* * *

_

_Welcome Mews, Cyniclons… I knew we'd meet again… _

* * *

"Miyu? Come out you coward!" Purin yells.

"Oh, but I'm already here," Miyu steps out from behind a tree.

"Oh, look at the time, why don't we come back tomorrow Miyu? Now isn't a good time," Keiichiro frowns at the coalescing mist at their feet.

Ichigo shivers and steps back tentatively before turning around and screams loudly. She jumps into Pai's arms still screaming. Pai frowns and pushes her off.

"What is _that_?" Minto gasps.

"Oh, you didn't think Zakuro was the only one who could make Hymera, did you?" Miyu grins.

"What do you mean?" Lettuce whispers.

"Oh, you didn't actually think that _Zakuro_ and _Kisshu_ created those Hymera? You did, you're idiots. Let's make one thing clear here and now, I created Hymera and I came up with the strategies that defeated you. Every single one," Miyu smiles.

"Zakuro… Kisshu… How?" Keiichiro frowns.

"Zakuro is my cousin. She owed me a great deal so when she left you, I found her and that _thing_. She was surprised to see me. Yes, they were going to attack you anyway, not that it matters. Then, she goes and saves me life. I owe her then. So, for a while, she had the upper hand, but not anymore." Miyu laughs. "You all look so shocked! Did you think she was brainwashed? Did you think he was holding out on you? No, they're gone by now. Long gone."

Shadows rush in the ever thickening mist. Surrounding them and snapping at their heels. Their hot, stinky breath next to their ears. Ichigo shudders as drool barely misses her shoulder.

_Sayonara Mews, Cyniclons… Let's never meet again…_

**Author's ****Note: Thanks for your answers ****kisshufan4ever ****and ****mew-serene****. The sequel will be a bit different though. Thanks for your time. Bye.**


	20. Clear, Silent, Unspoken Understanding

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Miyu. Everything else goes to their rightful, respected owners.

I Trust You

_Enemies and allies are always there for each other, they just don't always show it the right way._

_It was hard for the Mews not to sympathise with Minto, but they were being surrounding by Hymera too, and they hadn't screamed. The constant snapping of teeth at their heels and their failed attempt to run away ended in them all being separated. The hauntingly mysterious mist had turned into the thickest fog they've ever seen. Or rather not, the darkness is like lying under your blankets at night._

Ichigo squeals and jumps back in fright. Dripping and hisses and other otherworldly sounds coming from all around them. The creatures kept forcing the Mews and Cyniclons apart, until they were too far apart to hear each other, besides their screams.

A bright beam of light pierces through the fog, dissipating the mist and letting them see each other. Zakuro leaps down from the gap in fog at the top and strikes the Hymera with her attack directly between the eyes. It shrieks in pain and stumbles before dissipating into dust. Another comes behind her, but in a flash, Kisshu protects her.

Kisshu leads the Hymera away and Zakuro turns behind herself and looks at her former allies and enemies. She smirks and turns back, looking at Ichigo. She flicks something into the air, before catching it securely. After examining her closed palm, she throws it to Ichigo. Ichigo rushes forward and just manages to catch it before toppling to the ground in a heap.

"Oomph, that's gonna leave a mark," Ichigo grumbles.

She opens her hand and stares at the Mew Aqua. She stands up and looks around herself frantically, but Zakuro's already gone. She smiles, knowing that, without saying it in words, Zakuro's still their friend and ally.

"Right, what're we waiting for?" she grins.

The battle didn't last long after that. Their knowledge of how the Hymera were created allowed Kisshu and Zakuro to deal with most of them, but the moment the Mews and Cyniclons arrived, they left. Their attacks worked well and the Mew Aqua reacted to the Hymera and duplicated itself. Everyone had a piece with them and used it against the Hymera.

Things after that were hard at first. The Cyniclons had grown attached to the Mews strange earthen ways and were reluctant to fight them, but they did. Another Cyniclon joined and took Kisshu's place; who wasn't seen after the final battle. The Mews were more wary and guarded when it came to strangers. They searched high and low, but no trace of Miyu could be found. They didn't encounter any traces of the Hymera either. Zakuro had failed to return as well, but they knew better than to even try to replace one of their own.

**Author's Note: It's over! *sob***

**I have a confession. This wasn't really the kind of fanfiction that I write. My kind is much, much, much darker and very gory and violent. I will be easing back to my style of writing though. Don't get me wrong, I loved writing this and I loved you enjoying reading it, but I won't write this kind of story a lot. I wrote this for two reasons, to expand my limitations and two, for people to enjoy. I've fulfilled them both, but I wouldn't be too happy about the future of Kisshu and Zakuro, like I said, it's a lot different. Yes, I'm also confirming a sequel. No, I don't have a clue what it will be called.**

**Thank you for your attention and time. I also want to thank mew-serene and kisshufan4ever for your reviews. You two are the greatest, thank you. Until next time readers, goodbye.**


End file.
